1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a socket assembly, and more particular to a socket assembly that can provide a connecting line and an electrical connector quickly to facilitate a user to connect to an electronic product.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products (such as mobile phone, digital camera, PDA or other portable electronic products) need to be supplied with electricity by connecting to a power supply, in order to maintain their normal operation. Therefore, it is necessary to use a public power as a power supply.
The existing cable arrangement for distributing the public power is embedded in walls of a house. Sockets provided on the wall are used to connect with the public power line or a signal line. When the electricity of an electronic product is depleted and the product needs to be connected to a power supply to maintain its operation, or the electronic product has to be connected to Internet to transmit information, the user can utilize a transmission line and a plug to connect the electronic product to a socket, so that the electronic product can be connected with a public power or signal line, thereby obtaining electricity or accessing Internet signals.
Furthermore, the continuous development of electronic products also promotes diversity of the associated electrical connectors. Various kinds of electrical connectors are available on the market, such as a USB connector. When the electronic product has to be connected to another electronic device such as a computer, an associated electrical connector and a connecting line are used to connect the electronic product with the electric device electrically, so that electric power or signals can be transmitted between the electronic product and the electronic device via the connecting line.
Although the conventional socket can be provided with an electrical connector suitable for plugging into an electronic product, it still does not have a connecting line. Therefore, in order to connect the electronic product to the socket, the user needs to spend time in finding a suitable connecting line. After use, the user has to remove the connecting line and store it in a proper location. Further, the connecting line may get lost easily after removal, causing inconvenience for the user. If the connecting line is not removed, it may result in clutter and disturbance around the socket area.
Consequently, because of the above technical defects, the inventor keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.